


MIRANDA

by azure7539, lille082, Linorien, nekoii, voculae (northernMagic)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Characters play D&D, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: A group of Q branch minions get together to play a game of D&D. Unbeknownst to them, it's actually based on a recent mission.





	MIRANDA

Terence dimmed the lights and hit play on his playlist for this week. Kathryn, Lilian, Kev, and Shay sat around a table in one of the break rooms in Q Branch. It was the third Wednesday of the month and that meant it was time for some Dungeons and Dragons. 

So here they all were, a large map on the table and flickering lights for ambience. They were starting off with some Alexandre Desplat music to set the scene. The munching on chips totally helped. 

“Alright, if you all remember, you successfully completed your last mission to rescue the Princess of the Dragons from the dreaded Lord Ergonau,” Terence began. “You each received 200 gold pieces and Kev you were gifted a dragon scale shield by the King. You’ve taken a long rest so all health is restored and whatnot. Which brings us to this morning where you are back at the mercenary’s guild on the Cascade Cliffs. Kew hands you your next assignment. It reads:

“Your mission is to steal the memory crystal from MIRANDA. With it, they have been spreading agents throughout the land to curse the crops and thrust the world into starvation. Their headquarters are within this very city, but the building is guarded by steel and spells alike. Good luck.”

Terence looked around the table dramatically, meeting their eyes. “It’s up to you, do you accept this mission?”

"Sure why not? I’d give it a shot." Kathryn shrugged, looking around the table to gauge if they had a consensus. 

“Krovoki brandishes his shield,” declared Kev. “He said, ‘There are lives at stake! I will go!’” He let loose an improvised warcry.

Terence laughed. “I expected nothing less.”

“Sharzu will probably be able to infiltrate into the opposition’s ranks if we manage to capture one of the agents?” Shay offered. 

“Sindrel will help, for the sake of the commoners and their crops,” Lilian said, helping herself to another crisp. “Are we aware of how many agents they have operating or where in the city their headquarters may be located?”

“Their exact number are not known, but our scouts have reporting seeing five guards stationed outside their main building,” Terence said. “Their headquarters are in the large stone building marked here on your map.” He pointed to an area of the city map that was in the downtown region. “It’s a building you would be familiar with but have passed by without caring about because there’s nothing to do there. Mostly workhouses and tanning shops out of the way of the main plaza.”

“I see. Do we suspect that any of the workhouses or tanning shops are the headquarters, or are involved? Sindrel prefers to have as much knowledge as possible before embarking on her mission.” Lilian not-so-sneakily pulled the bag of crisps closer to her. 

“Ah, I could’ve been more clear. The agency knows exactly what building it is, that’s not an issue. The issue is getting inside,” Terence clarified. 

“We need to position ourselves carefully to make sure all of us can get inside and retrieve the memory crystal then.” Shay hummed thoughtfully, trying to work out some sort of feasible plan for their entire party.

“If we distract the guard,” Kev said, opening another bag of assorted snacks, “we could probably deal with whomever they leave behind and get inside.” He dumped the contents of the bag into a bowl in easy reach of the rest of the party, and slowly worked on picking out the pretzels.

“So we come up with a plan to distract the guard,” Kath said as she scoops a handful of crisps into her hand. “Amrys can scale this side of the building and get into one of the windows,” she suggested. 

Terence kept his face impassive, but made a note on his laptop.

Lilian chewed on her lower lip for a moment, staring critically at the back of Terence’s laptop. “Are we 100% certain that the crystal is inside the headquarters?”

“Technically no, but getting inside is useful anyways. If they aren’t using a memory crystal, then we don’t know how they communicate.”

“So getting inside and past the guards.” Kath pondered out loud before gasping as an idea struck her. If someone keeps watch, Amrys can get in the window and find a way to open one of the side entrances. Best to do so in stealth, no need for the guards to come after them and cause a commotion. All they wanted was the memory crystal after all. 

“We all shouldn’t have a problem making our way past the workhouses and shops to gather at this side of the main building right?” She said while pointing to the South-East side of the main building where a small cluster of shops were, situated closest to the main building wall.  

“Our spies haven’t tried that, so you’re on your own there,” Terence said. “I guess you’re welcome to try.”

“I’m not so good with sneaking around,” Kev said, referring to Krovoki’s plate armour. “Does Sharzu know any muffling spells? Or I can think of some way of distracting the guards.” It was probably going to involve dramatics of the highest degree.

“Yeah, Sharzu can do that, but only for a specific period of about 10, 15 minutes at best if you want him try and muffle the entire party?” Shay licked his lips. “He can infiltrate in there and have the doors ready and open while Amrys distracts the guards. That way, it make things go smoother for us to get in.” 

Terence nodded and made another note. They were already going to avoid some of the obstacles he had planned. Not all of them though. 

They spent a couple more minutes planning before they were ready to move on to putting the plan into action. After a quick snack break of course. 


End file.
